1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic cutting machine, and more particularly to an electronic cutting machine that can be operated as a stand alone machine without the need of connection to any other peripheral device such as a personal computer.
2. State of the Art
As scrapbooking has become a national phenomenon, various new products have been introduced to the mark to embellish and customize scrapbook pages. One product that has seen significant commercial success has been the introduction of various die cutting devices. Die cutting devices typically employ the use of one or more dies having a cutting blade of a particular configuration and a press for firmly pressing a die against a sheet of paper or other material in sheet form to cut the sheet with the die into the desired shape. These systems are typically hand operated.
Another system for cutting shapes in sheet materials is an electronic vinyl cutter. Electronic vinyl cutters are configured to cut a shape or series of shapes in a sheet of adhesive backed vinyl that can be peeled from the sheet and applied to another material, such as a banner, for forming a relatively inexpensive sign. These electronic vinyl cutters are relatively expensive and require connection to a computer and computer software to drive the electronic cutter.
The electronic vinyl cutters have been employed to cut paper materials for use in the arts and crafts industry. The machines, however, must be connected to an external computer running software to control the movement of the cutter. In addition, the machines themselves are not generally configured in a manner that makes them simple to operate.
As such, there exists a need for an electronic cutting machine that is configured specifically for cutting paper and other materials in sheet form that is easy to operate and can operate independently of a personal computer or other external device.